Hair crimpers, as such, are old in the art. Examples can be found in Allen U.S. Pat. No. 542,216, Talbot U.S. Pat. No. 1,449,632, Schaumberg U.S. Pat. No. 1,473,977, and Rogler U.S. Pat. No. 1,694,672. These patents, however, do not teach the use of crimpers which are interchangeable with other hair curling devices, using the same handle, nor do they teach units with reversible plates, able to alternatively either crimp or straighten hair.